<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>aloof, reserved, shy by clockworkcheetah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651149">aloof, reserved, shy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkcheetah/pseuds/clockworkcheetah'>clockworkcheetah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Flirting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Introspection, M/M, Mutual Pining, Piers-centric, Pre-Relationship, the kbnz is a bit light but its there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkcheetah/pseuds/clockworkcheetah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Piers isn't shy, just reserved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>aloof, reserved, shy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>zero planning went into this i just wrote as i went lmao<br/>the kbnz was suppose to be stronger but it ended up being more of a character study on piers</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Piers wasn't shy. Maybe that's what everyone else thought- that he's shy like his sister. That's where Marnie got it from. </p><p>She didn't. </p><p>If anything, he would say he was just reserved. Strangers would say aloof, abrasive- a broody, smartass teenager. Preferring to mind his own business, training by himself in the wild area- only needing the company of his team. Didn't talk unless spoken too. </p><p>People didn't really speak to him. So, there wasn't any reason to talk. </p><p>Even during his gym challenge- when he looked far, far less intimidating than he does now- people took in his obvious Spikemuthian upbringing (the accent, especially- it's always the accent) and decided he wasn't worth it. Spikemuth wasn't glitzy and expensive like Wyndon or beautiful and historic like Hammerlocke, but it was his home and he felt a little defensive from the leering looks. Because what? He looked a little scruffy? Seemed a little too rowdy? People never bothered with him. </p><p>He still won all eight badges and- though he didn't make it very far in the league- he still made it there. He did better than most people- certainly the best from his hometown. Marnie was the proudest and that was the most important for Piers. He would burn the world down for her. Screw the reputation people had thrown on him. Even if it was a little true.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He was already a local celebrity in Spikemuth. Big in the underground music scene, he played a lot before his challenge- mostly to make ends meet. A few years after the challenge, he was made the gym leader. He didn't want it- but there was nobody else, so he reluctantly accepted his role. Spikemuth was hardly a tourist attraction- though he stirred some buzz (people loved him, in an artificial way) and Rose couldn't give a shit about the place, so even his increased fame couldn't save it from its ongoing crumble.  </p><p>(Being a lyricist, he's made metaphors with the parallels between the state of Spikemuth and the state of him. Nobody made the connection). </p><p>Being a gym leader meant connecting with people. Including people he had encountered during his own challenge. He tried to avoid as much as possible- busy with music, or looking after his little sister- they no longer had parents, and she comes first, always. But he can't avoid all the events forever. Rose is pushy. He hates Rose. </p><p>But... there is maybe a reason or two to go. </p><p>Due to preconceived notions everyone had of him, Piers didn't really have a tag-a-long group to follow. Well, not exactly. </p><p>He had his fair share of encounters with some of the other current gym leaders during their own challenges. At most, Piers got a hi, which he awkwardly returned, praying they won't delve into small talk, and then they'd just tail off away from him. Probably to peg him as a rude bastard, which he is. The nicer people just assumed he wasn't a people person (they're right- Piers allows them in his personal bubble, sometimes) and let him be. </p><p>Raihan was a little different, though.  </p><p>He was friendly- but not in that infuriating way. Just nice. A little in Piers' face at times, with his phone usually, but there was no small talk- just a quick 'how's it going?' before jumping straight into various hijinks that he, his team and his friends got up to. Piers doesn't know why Raihan decided to talk to him of all people- well, he talks to everyone, but he <em>noticed </em>Piers- and doesn't seem bothered that Piers doesn't provide much input.  </p><p>Their conversations are terribly one-sided at first. But Raihan managed to scale Piers' walls and get Piers to respond, even if he did have to lean in a bit, because- unlike his singing voice- Piers' speaking voice was a little more on the side of mumbling. Piers felt guilty that Raihan was putting in all the effort, the least he could do was talk back. Raihan was delighted, and he probably knows more about Piers than almost every person in Piers' life. He even remembered the details Piers talks about. The big, obvious ones- Marnie, his music, Spikemuth not being as bad as people say, but even the little off-hand remarks- foods he likes, admitting he has a soft spot for cutesy things (Marnie's preferences have rubbed off on him).  </p><p>Piers makes the effort to do the same- Raihan was born into fame, he likes spicy food, despite being a lover of tech, he loves the historical aura of his home.  </p><p>Raihan even managed to worm his way into Piers' life enough to get his number. Purely platonic, of course. He thought Raihan would get bored and forget Piers is one of his contacts. But no. Piers becomes use to the constant buzz of his phone- Raihan is apparently incapable of single texts, whilst Piers so much as to double text was a phenomenon. </p><p>Piers has no idea how or why Raihan was just so likable, but he's left with a flutter-y feeling in chest, like he's made of butterfrees. Piers doesn't like people outside of Spikemuth and people outside of Spikemuth don't like him. </p><p>Maybe he <em>was</em> shy- at least, that's how he feels when Raihan bounds up to him, excited. Raihan made him want to be bold, yet feel nervous at the same time. Piers felt conflicted about it. He's never really had a crush before- he can admit it's probably a crush- and he's never bothered with dating. He's kissed before and, as he got older, delved into heavier things, at an after-show party. There was no commitment- no desire for it. </p><p>He kind of wants to kiss Raihan. He's glad he grew his hair out long enough that he can hide his flush whenever Raihan strikes up a conversation. How Raihan hasn't noticed, though. There are two things Piers has learnt he is not subtle with: his style and his feelings. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Theoretically, he didn't need to go to this event. Yeah, Rose would pitch a fit, but that wasn't Piers' problem. Plus, it was <em>formal</em>-formal. Piers didn't really wear suits. One time he did and social media went nuts, according to Raihan- whose texts just screamed delight. Piers didn't really know, he only used social media to promote his music. He wasn't sure how to interpret Raihan's delight. Was he amused by people's reactions? Or did he like how Piers looked? </p><p>But he hasn't seen Raihan in months and- if the excessive texts meant anything (Piers sort of hoped they did)- Raihan wanted to see him, too. His crush wins over. Sighing, Piers rummaged through his wardrobe, looking for his one, single suit. It's a little loose on him. Was it always? He'll admit he hasn't taken great care of himself throughout the years. Would Raihan notice? Would he pity him? That thought makes Piers skin crawl. He won't bail, though. He's not that strong against the pull. </p><p>His phone buzzes rapidly. Could only be one person. He's glad he's alone because Piers knows there's a smile threatening to break. </p><p>
  <em>-heyy piersss </em>
</p><p>
  <em>dyu wanna go 2 this shit 2gether?? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>like get a taxi n stuff?  </em>
</p><p>Piers lips twitch. He caves. </p><p>
  <em>-sure. meet at the bridge in 30 minutes? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-yes!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>see u then! x </em>
</p><p>Piers frowns. The x could be a typo. Raihan typed fast and erratic.  </p><p><em>Don't think about it.</em> Piers thinks, smoothing his suit down, wondering if he could have a quick smoke. <em>Don't overthink it and make moody lyrics about this. You're not that pathetic.</em> </p><p>He applies some last-minute eye-shadow- he's just procrastinating now. Eventually, he pulls himself out of his bedroom. The flat is empty- Marnie is travelling Galar (he's proud. He's so, so proud). So the flat has seen better times. He made the effort of keeping the place clean when she lived here, but he's slogged off the cleaning for the past few weeks. He'll do it tomorrow if he doesn't get too pissed up. </p><p>He wanders through the Spikemuth streets, not wanting to seem too eager. He still arrives at the bridge at the exact time. He sees Raihan- a tall, looming shadow against the night sky backdrop. Predictably, he's on his phone, though he seems to be idly scrolling, a little forlorn. He's in a suit, but it's fitted and probably three times more expensive than Piers'. Heat rises in Piers's cheeks and he's hoping the cold air will keep them cooled down. Raihan looks different in formal wear, opposed to his usual athletic clothes and giant hoodie that Piers sometimes jokes Raihan was born wearing. He looks good different. And that's terrible in Piers' head. </p><p>"Hey." Piers says, approaching. At least his voice didn't shake. Much. </p><p>Raihan breaks into a huge grin. "Hey, Piers! How have you been?" </p><p>Piers shrugs. "Usual. Makin' music. Starin' into th' void. Emotionally preparin' for socialising." </p><p>"Sounds exciting." Raihan says with fake-dryness. "Taxi should arrive in five minutes." </p><p>Raihan rests his arms onto the railings, pensive. Piers glances at him. "Are you alright? You're actin' a lot like me." Piers nudges him in an attempt to joke. </p><p>"Nah- I'm good. Just- long few days, y'know?" Raihan taps his fingers along the railings with an erratic energy. </p><p>Is he... nervous? Raihan isn't really the nervous type. He is a bigger worrier than his presence would have one believe, though. Piers has witnessed first-hand Raihan on a stress-spiral- and his caretaker instincts kicked in immediately, so he managed to bring Raihan back to Earth. </p><p>They don't talk about it, but the quiet understanding is there. Although, Piers isn't sure what Raihan nervous about- he likes events, socialising. The opposite of Piers, unless it's a concert. They stand in the stillness. It's sort of nice to Piers, just enjoying the company. </p><p>A loud squawk breaks the silence. Their transport has arrived. Raihan gestures at Piers. </p><p>"After you." </p><p>Piers snorts. "Thank you, kind sir." </p><p>Once up in the air, Piers starts to feel twitchy. He's a pro at picking up awkward silences, and this silence is unbearable. He's going through his mental list of conversation starters for something ideal, when Raihan pipes up. </p><p>"How's your sister?" </p><p>Piers always seizes the opportunity to talk about his sister. "Doin' great! She's already beaten Bea- on her way to Ballonlea now." </p><p>"Damn. She's quite a spitfire! She's going to face you soon. That worry you?" </p><p>"Nice to look forward to somethin'. Don't get that excited by this shit, y'know." </p><p>Raihan is quiet for a moment. "I'm glad you decided to go to this. It's nice to see you." He says softly. </p><p><em>Only to see you.</em> He doesn't say aloud. "Should probably make an effort, sometimes." </p><p>"But only sometimes." Raihan grins. "Can't ruin your image too much. Can you imagine if you dressed like that all the time? <em>And</em> socialised?" </p><p>Piers makes an exaggerated grasp at his imaginary pearls. "The world would end, Rai." </p><p>They both break into a giggly mess. For Piers, Raihan is maybe the only person who makes him like this. The laughter settles, and Raihan looks over to him. </p><p>"You do look good, though. In a suit, I mean." </p><p>Piers glances at him, trying to gauge whether Raihan is taking the piss. Raihan's expression is warm and genuine. </p><p>"Uh... thanks. You- you look nice too." Piers mumbles, flushing. </p><p>"I always look nice. Gotta be ready for fans." He waves his phones. </p><p>Piers rolls his eyes. "Sure, mate." </p><p>"Speaking of..." </p><p>"No." </p><p>"Aw, c'mon! You in a suit is an eighth world wonder. You can't deprive your fans." </p><p>"Can an' I will." Piers is already starting to cave.  </p><p>"Please? For me? I won't post it if you want." </p><p>He caves. "Fine. And... and you can post it." </p><p>Raihan's eyes crinkle. He nudges up against Piers, pressing their shoulders together. "Smile!" </p><p>Piers gives a small wave to the camera, whilst Raihan thumbs up. Picture taken. Raihan busies himself adding as many hashtags as possible, presumably. Piers looks out the window, he can see Wyndon fast approaching. </p><p>"Gonna be here soon." </p><p>Raihan puts his phone away (Piers knows it'll be ten minutes tops before he pulls it out again). "How long will you stay?" </p><p>Piers tugs at the end of his hair. "Dunno. Not long. I hate these things." </p><p>"I'll leave when you do." Raihan says, just as the taxi lands. </p><p>Piers blinks. "What, why?" </p><p>Raihan climbs out, Piers following, still a little bewildered. They walk to the Rose tower at a leisurely pace. </p><p>"Just," Raihan pauses, mulling his words over. "These events are actually pretty boring when you're not here. I mean, there's nobody to shit talk with. Gordie and Nessa, sure, but you're the best for conversation." </p><p>Piers stops, shell-shocked. "Really?" </p><p>"Yeah?" Raihan gently places his hand on Piers' back to get him walking again.  </p><p>"You're so weird if you think I'm good convo." Piers mutters. "Most think I'm a prick, or stupid or whatever." </p><p>Raihan's hand raises to squeeze his shoulder. "Everyone else is stupid. Takes a bit of effort, yeah, but I love talking to you." </p><p>Piers winces at their early interactions. "Sorry, I was fuckin' shit when we first met." </p><p>"Don't be. It was worth it." </p><p><em>Yeah, it is.</em> Piers thinks. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Even though social gatherings are a kind of hell for Piers, it could've been worse. He stays longer than anticipated and he's pleasantly buzzed. A warm flush spread across his cheeks, and the booze has loosened him enough to chat a bit. Just a bit- alcohol has made Piers do a lot of things deemed out of character, but he does not mingle, ever. </p><p>In fact, he mostly spent his time talking to Raihan, or watching him from afar, because Raihan very much did mingle. But after his rounds he usually found himself back to Piers. </p><p>He drifts around again, so Piers watches him from a distance as he talks animatedly to Leon. Probably about their rivalry.  Piers feels a twinge of jealousy. He doesn't have what they have- this friendly, fond rivalry. Teenage Piers would moodily say he's rivals with world, and Piers now would say he's rivals with his own emotions. He won't write a song about it. Probably. He takes a long drink instead. </p><p>Alcohol can only do so much, so he goes outside to sober up a bit, enjoying the cool air on his flushed face. He closes his eyes and tips his head against the breeze. </p><p>He senses someone stand next to him, hearing the tiniest intake of breath. Piers opens his eyes and sees Raihan staring at him. His lips are slightly parted, a little wide-eyed and mesmorised on Piers. </p><p>"Hey." Piers says. He leans a little into Raihan, he's still a little tipsy.  </p><p>"Hi." Raihan replies, softly. Raihan doesn't seem remotely tipsy- he can hold his booze unfairly well. </p><p>"Some night, huh?" </p><p>"You going to bounce?" Raihan nudges him with his shoulder. </p><p>"Ugh, yeah. Gettin' real burnt out." </p><p>"Let's go." </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Piers sobers up on the ride home, though he suspects he probably won't be hungover tomorrow, he might be groggier than usual. That's a tomorrow problem. </p><p>The last traces of booziness still has him loose. </p><p>"I never said," He murmurs. "That you look so good, too." </p><p>Raihan looks confused. "What?" </p><p>"In- in your suit. S'nice- really good. Like regal or some shit." </p><p>Raihan's chest puffs a bit. "Thanks, mate! But are you alright?" </p><p>"M'fine. Jus' you're good. Glad to know you. Glad you wanted to know me. People usually don't." </p><p>"People don't know what they're missing." </p><p>"I ain't much to miss." </p><p>Raihan doesn't respond, but there's a thoughtful expression on his face. Piers rests his head against the window, mentally kicking himself. Damn booze. </p><p>They land just outside of Spikemuth. Sleep is starting to prick at Piers' brain. </p><p>"Thanks for making tonight bearable." He mumbles.  </p><p><em>And let's not talk about the embarrassing shit I said on the way home.</em> He thinks. </p><p>Raihan gives him a lopsided smile. "I greatly enjoyed shit talking with you." </p><p>They drift into silence, unsure what to do. Raihan shuffles from foot to foot, as if debating something.  </p><p>"Uh..." Piers jerks his thumb at the Spikemuth gate. "I'm gonna... yeah." </p><p>"Right, yeah." Raihan shifts. "Night, Piers." </p><p>Then Raihan kisses' Piers cheek. A quick peck. </p><p>"Talk soon?" He sounds hopeful. </p><p>Piers is a little stunned, brain processing. "Uh, yeah! Sure." </p><p>"Good." Raihan turns, waving. "See ya!" </p><p>Piers touches his cheek. He feels warm, giddy almost. He turns and heads home. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He wakes to a string of texts and not as groggy as he expected. </p><p>
  <em>-i know ur probs sleeping so dw about replying rn </em>
</p><p>
  <em>but i didnt misread everything rite? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>so like </em>
</p><p>
  <em>do u wanna hang out soon?? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>in a date way </em>
</p><p>
  <em>or just 2 talk about this </em>
</p><p>Piers smiles. </p><p>
  <em>-i'll take the date.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i might write a full story on this (with actual planning and stuff lmao)<br/>tumblr is clockworkcheetah</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>